This invention relates to a food preparation aid that will alleviate mess and more efficiently apply butter to an ear of corn. Normally when an individual is preparing supper, i.e. getting the corn ready for consumption, there is usually an ordeal in the preparation of it: butter droppings all over the tablecloth, corn slipping onto the floor. Should a pad of butter be placed on an ear of corn, it shifts and ends up either in the dish or, on your clothes. Others have used a slice of American bread, loaded with butter, rolling the corn around and buttering it. Although this can work, there is much butter wasted.